


One Man Parliament

by Samsara



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Post-Canon, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, M/M, Multi, Opposites Attract, Rebounding, Reconciliation, Roommates, Unresolved Sexual Tension, bad breakups
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 12:29:02
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3936787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Samsara/pseuds/Samsara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Bokuto and the other third years left, the Fukurodani Boys' Volleyball Team slowly became nothing but a one man team. Akaashi Keiji wanted badly to bring together a new team, but with disinterested second years and dwindling first years, it was the end of the line for a once well respected team. Not only that, but it was the end of the line for Akaashi's long-term relationship with Bokuto Koutaro.</p><p>Now, enrolled in his first choice university, it's time for Akaashi for finally figure himself out. Just who is he without a team, and without the support he'd been so used to throughout high school? Is college going to help him understand himself and others? Or is it just going to cause him even more questions?</p><p>College is supposed to be a time of maturity and self-discovery. Of course that's the theory. Put into practice, it's pretty difficult. Especially when you're stuck with such a snobby pretty-boy for a roommate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Man Parliament

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iridisal (moirailis)](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=iridisal+%28moirailis%29).



> RIGHT SO. This is an AU I've been working on with iridisal thanks to a couple of games of Epic Mafia where Oikawa and Akaashi ended up flirting. Long story short: we decided to form a giant AU around them based in the form of a college AU. I'll likely be posting things as we plot them out in our discussions of the AU, but in a nutshell things you can expect from this fic:
> 
> Everyone/Akaashi (including but not limited to: Kuroo, Oikawa, Daichi, Bokuto, Ushijima, Iwaizumi and others)  
> Everyone/Oikawa (including but not limited to: Kuroo, Akaashi, Daichi, Bokuto, Ushijima, Iwaizumi and others)  
> RARE PAIRS. We have a lot of ships planned for this AU (ex. Kuroo/Daichi, Bokuto/Iwaizumi, Ushijima/Daichi, AoHina, and a bunch more!)
> 
> ACTUAL SPORTS. I'm going to try my hand at writing matches with them.
> 
> MINOR CHARACTERS. If you look at my other long fic, you'll see I love minor characters!!
> 
> AND MORE. So keep your eyes peeled for more?! We're trying to see if we can get this weird rare pair sailing! :D  
> Enjoy it guys!
> 
> EDIT: ...spent all day calling it One Man Parliament, realized I was referring to it with the wrong name, so I changed the name a little.

_"What do you mean you're the only one left?!! That's really stupid!"_

  
_Akaashi Keiji had turned around, finally deciding to face his boyfriend, for once knowing how it felt to be the dejected between the two of them. He was poised as if a street thug, crouching somewhat with arms outspread like he was prepared to grapple some poor sap who decided to get too close to him in his foul mood. Akaashi's gaze pulled away from the now-graduate of Fukurodani Academy and slowly found himself tossing the azure and gold ball in his hands into the air, aiming to send it to Bokuto in a pseudo attempt at reconciliation._

  
_After Bokuto's graduation, Fukurodani's volleyball team feel apart. Who would have ever thought that he would have been the glue holding it all together. Of course, given how the team had primarily been third years it was no surprise. After their departure, Akaashi was left with Onaga who, after some hesitation, informed Akaashi he had injured his leg between the terms and he wouldn't be able to participate in the club any longer. And as the only two longer-standing students, the other benched students filed out of the club as well._

  
_With only Akaashi remaining, Fukurodani's renowned volleyball club had petered out to only a single individual._

  
_Bokuto did not aim to receive the toss from Akaashi. He was too angry, too bitter -- too disappointed in his former colleague to give him the satisfaction of recognizing his toss. "So what do you do? Do you just sit here and toss at the wall?! That's dumb! Dumb, Keiji!"_

  
_"I play with Nekoma in tournaments." Akaashi admitted quietly. "I messaged Kenma when the club fell apart and he pulled some strings for me. I'm a pinch setter but, I suppose it's enough --"_

  
_"Not for me!" Bokuto grumbled, sounding more angry than sad at this point. "You're just going to lay back and accept that Fukurodani's done for?! That's not like you -- that's not like us!"_

  
_"I've literally gone to every class at school trying to recruit members, Koutaro." Akaashi said lowly, bold enough to even use his once-senpai's given name to get his point across. "It's over, and I need to --"_

  
_"Then we're over too, Keiji."_

* * *

 

No matter how many times Akaashi tried to play that scene over in his head, it never felt any better. It had been bad enough he was a teamless captain, but Bokuto's choice of words wasn't any better for him. It was still a dull ache in his chest, especially as it had been only a few months prior. But after dating someone for nearly two years, things like that leave bruises everywhere. If they manifested in the physical realm it was always coincidental. They always remained internal, psychological and caused it so it always hurt to move.

  
He had been finished with high school for enough time now that he'd made his move into his university. A few miles outside of Tokyo where he had somehow been paired with an upperclassmen for a roommate. It didn't bother him, of course. It likely meant that the elder student would likely be more behaved and well-adjusted. That way, Akaashi could focus on his education and not have to worry about getting involved in the wild affairs of another new student. Maybe that was one of the plus sides to no longer being in a relationship with Bokuto. No need to obsess over essentially babysitting someone to keep them from making a fool of himself.

  
The upperclassmen had moved in before him, but he was nowhere to be found. For two days. Perhaps he had business to attend to the weekend before the term started but it was all well and good for Akaashi. It gave him some time to get settled in. Of course, he still had some possessions of his own he didn't know where to place, unsure as to what might be inconvenient for his roommate. An additional plus was Akaashi had been given the chance to explore the campus before the term began. To his luck, he'd discovered that on the school's volleyball team (half the reason he had enrolled here) had several familiar names highlighted among its roster. Sawamura Daichi, Kuroo Tetsurou -- Ushijima Wakatoshi? That had been an unexpected one to say the least, but the other names were familiar and nice to see.

  
As amber eyes scanned over the list of names, another one stuck out: _Oikawa Tooru_.

  
Now that was surely a surprise. If Ushijima's name on this roster had not surprised him, the former Seijou captain was. He had heard rumor that he'd gone overseas, scouted by an American team or something along those lines. But low and behold, here stood Akaashi Keiji, hoping to be able to make a name for himself again after his slump in his final year of high school, finding he had some incredibly stiff competition.

  
He was actually thankful to find that this wasn't the same school Bokuto had gone too. That would've made practice far too annoying for the setter to enjoy. And it likely would have resulted in him dropping out. Though he seldom showed it, Akaashi loathed conflict. He would rather remove himself from a difficult situation that had no easy resolution before becoming too invested. Stepping away from it all relieved more stress for him and for others. It would often end better for everyone. In his middle school years, he'd attempted to play basketball at first, but due to some unpleasant interactions with his peers, he'd decided then to seek out another sport to play. That way, everyone was happy.

 

Upon seeing Kuroo's name, Akaashi opted to retrieve his phone from his pocket, flipping through it to examine his contacts. If things were to work out in his favor, his former colleague wouldn't have changed his number, and Akaashi could reach out to him before the term began. It was a Sunday morning, and Akaashi had decided to go for a walk through the polish landscape of the campus. But not knowing many people around made it hard to really enjoy it. He'd been on his own for two days now, and upon the departure of his parents after helping him get settled into his room, he had seldom spoken to anyone since then. The possibility of maybe having Kuroo around would at least liven things up.

  
He had never considered himself as friend with Kuroo as Bokuto had been, but he'd heard after graduating, the two of them slowly fell out of touch. Not deliberately, but given that both of them had decided to attend schools across the country from one another, it was difficult.

  
With the phone held to his ear and the soft chirping of a beep as the call was going through, Akaashi held his breath in anticipation for a ring. It was early enough in the morning that it seemed unlikely that Kuroo would even pick up right away. And if the phone were to be connected, who was to say that it would even be the former Nekoma captain on the other end.

  
A click and the sound of shuffling blended with the morning sounds of disorientation from being stirred out of sleep. Hearing the sound of lips smacking together, staving off the dryness of dehydration a soft grumble came through; " _New phone, who this?_ "

  
"Akaashi Keiji." he said pointedly, noting the small breath of 'whoa' followed by natural static.

  
" _...From Fukurodani?_ " Kuroo replied, followed by the shuffling of what sounded like blankets and a creaking mattress. " _Are you shitting me? Where the hell've you been?_ "

  
"Finishing high school. What dorm are you in --"

  
It was a tactless question, of course, but he hoped it might indicate to Kuroo that Akaashi was attending the same university. Patiently, Akaashi listened to the sound of Kuroo getting dressed and repeating " _Whoa, hang on, hang on._ " a few times along with the jangling of keys before there was the opening and closing of the door of his room.

  
" _Are you kidding me? You're at Kan-Tech?_ " Kuroo said into the phone. " _Jesus, I thought you were going with Bokuto to --_ "

  
"We're not together anymore." Akaashi said quickly, cutting off Kuroo before he could say anymore. "I've been here for two days and I was hoping to actually spend some time speaking to another human being instead of waiting in hopes that whoever my roommate may be will show up and rescue me from insatiable boredom."

  
_"How did you even know I was here? Kind of creepy that you knew this and still had my number, you know!_ " Kuroo laughed on his end of the line. It was a familiar sound and the banter coming from him was just what Akaashi needed after his days in unintended solitary confinement with only the humans on the television to preoccupy him.

  
"Your name, along with several other familiar names are on every single men's volleyball poster on campus. It's not creepy when you're being advertised as a celebrity. Of course it's more Sawamura-san and Ushijima-san that stand out more. They've got you pinned more as a B-list celebrity."

  
" _Whoa, whoa -- settle down there, Satan!_ " Kuroo launched, the sound of heartache laced with his words. " _Don't liken me to a B-Lister! I'm at least an A-minus on this campus. You will not believe how often I get people trying to climb into bed every weekend._ "

  
"Yes, I'm sure you're a real charmer, tell me, how many of them are people other than Tsukishima Kei? Oh, just him? That doesn't count."

  
" _Really? You're still accusing me of that? We made out at training camp years ago. That was it. It was a one-time thing, and I blame the beer Bokuto snuck on the trip! Promise!_ " He was practically pleading, and Akaashi had been left to smirking, pleased to speaking to another person now. It felt like he was already finding his niche. Of course, this could all change once the semester began.

  
"You never answered my question, Kuroo, which dorm are you in?"

  
" _How about you tell me where you are right now? I'm already outside lookin' for you. Am I looking for that obnoxious white and gold Fukurodani track suit, or did you shed that in favor of that sexy as shit Kan-Tech one we have. You know that dark green, grey and black one. The one that screams sex magnet._ "

  
"I'm in a blue sweat shirt and track shorts, Kuroo. And I've passed about six or seven other guys of my build, dressed the same way. You're going to have to spot me by my shoes at this rate."

Kuroo made a raspberry sound into the phone and insisted Akaashi hang on for a moment as he was going to make a dash through campus. Of course, Akaashi insisted he just hang up the phone and call the number back if he couldn't find him, but Kuroo Tetsurou being Kuroo had to make things difficult by putting his phone into his pocket and proceed to job around campus looking for the one-time colleague. In the back of his mind, he even thought Akaashi should be honored to hear the sound of his labored breathing. He didn't even need to get him drunk and in bed first.

  
Akaashi had pulled the phone away from his face after a moment, noting that the time on the call was now at nine minutes and eighteen seconds. Six of those minutes had been Kuroo looking for him. "Kuroo, I'm hanging up the phone. I'm --"

  
"FOUND YOU!" There was a sudden smacking of weight against his back, causing Akaashi's grip on his phone to slip a moment before he could clutch it properly again. Now able to hit the end call button, he slipped it into his pocket, turning to greet his assailant. Still standing as tall as ever, but with a shorter, much more mature hair cut -- thank god, that horrendous bed head was gone -- stood Kuroo Tetsurou, still wearing his Nekoma captain's jacket and black sweats, damp at the rolled up bottom from dew on the morning grass.

  
He looked like hell.

  
As far as Akaashi could guess, Kuroo had been the sort to party a lot in college and from the bags beneath his eyes and the little flecks of white crud still at the corners of his mouth it was clear he was a bit hung over.

  
"Well aren't you a shining example of athletic fitness." Akaashi said, lips pulled into a smirk as Kuroo too finally ended the call with the student upon hearing the condescending ' _This line has been disconnected._ ' chime coming from his pocket. "You look like death, I can't believe I actually called you out here."

  
"Akaashi, I'm wounded!" Kuroo announced pressing a hand to his chest, only to quickly brush it off noticing the playful smirk the setter had on his face. "I was sleeping off the most exquisite night I've had since Karasuno won nationals two years ago, and you called me! Only for someone really important would I sacrifice my beauty rest, and here I am!"

  
"Enough said." Akaashi chuckled lowly as he nodded his head towards the paved sidewalk he'd be walking along. "Walk with me. I need to grab something to eat that isn't ochazuke, or I'm going to vomit."

  
"You're eating ochazuke? What are you, an old man?"

  
"I'm saving my money, now are you coming or not?"

 

The two of them walked along, and as if they had never fallen out of touch, were able to bounce right back into their friendship that had been somewhat interrupted. Life had a weird way of weaving its way into solid relationships, and this had been one of them. Regardless of Bokuto's lack of contact with Kuroo, or Akaashi's break up with him. It had been a pleasant reunion. As it were, Kuroo had actually been thinking about the old training camp days where the three ally schools would gather together during the summer and practice new routines. After Fukurodani had essentially disappeared from the circuit, Datekou Tech and Aoba Johsai had begun to join the sessions on occasion as well. Turns out that Karasuno's victory at nationals had spurred other powerhouse teams to seek out the trifecta schools for tips and practice matches.

  
Kuroo had heard from Kenma about Akaashi's situation with Fukurodani and the team that wasn't. And while the two of them sat down for a more civilized breakfast of champions (instead of ochazuke for Akaashi and potato chips and energy drinks for Kuroo), the look of pride on Kuroo's face was all too prominent. On occasion, he would flick a fake tear from his eyes while praising Kenma for his excellent leadership abilities, pleased to see his cohort doing the right thing.

  
It was as if they'd never been apart.

  
Within himself, Akaashi wanted to blame Bokuto for causing most of his relationships to fall apart. Whether they were social ones with other schools or within the club itself, the idea of accusing Bokuto for these shortcomings was tempting. It was as he always believed: if something was causing him and another party grief, remove yourself from the situation before it becomes too toxic. In this case, Bokuto saw things from Akaashi's perspective. He separated himself from his relationship with him. Maybe it had actually been the same with Kuroo, but it wasn't Akaashi's place to ask.

  
"Hey, Daichi wants to meet up tomorrow after classes!" Kuroo said with a mouthful of rice and egg, spraying a little on the table as he held up his phone. "I told him you were here and he thinks we should get together to practice a bit before we start attending meetings -- they start Thursday _bee-tee-dubs._ "

  
"That sounds doable. Provided this roommate of mine shows up so I can finish organizing, of course." Akaashi added, wiping up some of the rice from the table.

  
"Oh! Just got a text from Ushi-tan ---"

  
" _Ushi-tan?_ "

  
Kuroo's attention gazed upwards to Akaashi who had raised a brow and formed a disbelieving smirk upon his lips as he set down his chopsticks while he crumpled up the now dirtied napkin. He blinked a moment and then swept back his hair -- which reminded Akaashi a lot of Konoha's to be honest -- laughing a little. "Aha, yeah. Ushijima. He and I dated a couple months last year so I got to calling him some nicknames."

  
"Ushi-tan sounds more like an insult than an endearment." he pointed out, placing a clump of rice past his lips. "I see why he left you."

* * *

 

Plans for his first day after classes had already been made and solidified. Once they were finished, with the aid of Daichi and apparently Ushijima, Akaashi had been invited to go out with the guys to get a real look at the campus and the town surrounding it. They'd been solidified and with that, Akaashi's name was put into Kuroo's new phone. It turned out Kuroo's dorm was one of the buildings attached to Akaashi's, so if they needed to reach one another in person, it was only a few hallways and turns before they arrived in the appropriate building and could seek out the other individual.

  
This was where they would part ways for the time being, though Kuroo suggested that if Akaashi wanted to meet him and some of the rest of the volleyball team for dinner later, he was more than welcome to.  
And it was a nice gesture. But Akaashi, being the sort who could only handle just so much socialization before becoming exhausted, considered declining. He'd keep the idea in mind for now, but it wasn't a guarantee.

  
With the keys for his dorm room out, Akaashi began to make his way down the hall to his room, greeted by an unexpected bit of noise. Someone was making a fuss down the hall, complaining about a certain shade of blue of someone's bedding (" _I have blue bedding..."_ Akaashi thought). They weren't thrilled with a few things and as Akaashi came to his door he realized...  
The noise was coming from his room.

  
He didn't need to put the keys in the door, as it pushed open easily without much resistance. And there, shuffling about the room was a well built young man in a grey track jacket reading "Kan-Tech Mens' Volleyball" in dark green and black.

  
"Ugh, this color of blue just won't do! Not with the rug! That's not fair! Why can't the school put me with a freshman who understands color a little better! Uwaaah~ If Iwa-chan were here, he'd mesh with me! I'm going to compl--" The individual turned around, suddenly noticing that Akaashi had been standing in the doorway. His expression went from that of a displeased pout to semi-apologetic, semi-playful all in the span of half a second.

  
"...Oikawa Tooru." Akaashi said, noticing who the person was. His roommate. Oikawa Tooru was his roommate.

  
"Oh!" He said cheerfully, reaching forward to clasp both hands around Akaashi's that lacked keys. He shook pleasantly, tongue sticking out just slightly in a nearly childish expression. "You must be my new roomie~ I guess you know who I am, since you know my name!"

  
"Akaashi Keiji." he said, finding he was repeating his name a lot that day. "I wasn't expecti--"

  
"Right! Akaashi, hmm, hmm, can I call you Keiji-kun? Nooo, nooo, I don't think so. Akaashin?" He began tapping his chin as he turned around and started to unload what appeared to be a box full of volleyball awards. "Akaa-chan? No, that's too easy. Oh! I know! _Akaachi_!" He turned around, index finger pointing at Akaashi, eagerly and in an almost annoying act of dominance. "From now on you're _Akaachi_! Okay?"

  
"No."

  
He heard a nearly instant gasp coming from the infamous athlete as lips pursed into the pout again, beginning to question his refusal, only for him to step back and begin collecting himself, a hand sweeping through thick, auburn locks. "Nevermind that," he said, uttering something about how he still intended to use the name for his new roommate. "You're going to have to get a different comforter. It doesn't match anything of mine --"

  
"No."

  
Akaashi declined again and pulled out his phone, texting Kuroo that he would be joining him for dinner. He ignored the protest of the other individual, groaning quietly to himself, knowing he would've taken Bokuto in a dejected state of mind over this.

  
This would be a very difficult semester.


End file.
